S-Witch!
by chingu-chunga
Summary: Sakura dan Hinata sama-sama tidak menyukai kehidupan mereka. / "A-aku sudah besar ayah! T-tidak perlu dikekang lagi!" / "Hidupku sih bebas. Tapi utang sana sini. / "Andai saja aku jadi Sakura-chan" / "Dan andai juga aku jadi Hinata-chan" / Switch! CHAP 3 UPDATED. /Mind to RnR? / DLDR.
1. Chapter 1

**SWITCH!**

**Author: Chingu-Chunga**

**Main Cast: Sakura Hinata Naruto Sasuke**

**Warning: OOC, AU, Gaje, Miss Typo, EYD, dan kenistaan lainnya.**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

.

.

.

.

Chapter One

I Hate My Life!

Sebuah mobil sedan berwarna merah tua terlihat memasuki sebuah pom pengisian yang kumuh.

CKIT! Suara mobil yang berhenti mendadak itu membuat pendengaran seorang gadis yang tengah menyantap seporsi saladnya berhenti memakannya. Ia menatap pemuda tersebut dengan pipi mengembang akibat belum ditelannya makanan tersebut.

Seorang laki-laki berambut abu-abu dengan pakaian ber-pernak pernik blink-blink dan kacamata matahari yang mengkilat keluar dari pintu kemudi, menutup pintu itu, kemudian bersandar pada badan mobil dengan sepuntung rokok yang dinyalakan.

"Enjoy your lunch, baby?" Tanya sang pemuda dengan tatapan mengejek. Gadis bermata emerald itu mengambil botol air yang disimpannya didalam lemari kecil dan menenggaknya dengan brutal. Gadis ini memang bukan gadis biasa, melainkan gadis yang tomboy.

"Kau selalu menganggu makan siangku, Kakashi." Ia menenggak kembali botol airnya untuk berkumur. Kakashi, anak satu-satunya dari pemilik pom hanya mengernyitkan alis sambil memperhatikan gerak-gerik yang dianggapnya menjijikan dari gadis dihadapannya itu. Ia lalu menatap ke sekeliling tempat itu dan yang ditangkapnya adalah keusangan yang semakin parah.

"Well, sepertinya tempat ini terlihat sepi dari hari ke hari. Bukankah begitu, Sakura?" Sakura adalah nama perempuan tomboy itu. Ia tidak menanggapi pertanyaan serupa yang selalu ditanyakan Kakashi setiap ia berkunjung akhir-akhir ini.

Memang betul. Begitu ironisnya tempat ini setelah kerusuhan Konoha 1 tahun yang lalu. Ayah Kakashi, si pemilik fasilitas itu, memang sudah tidak berharap lebih karena dana yang sudah tidak begitu cukup untuk perbaikan secara menyeluruh. Ditambah lagi saingan-saingan yang berat di berbagai penjuru kota. Mesin-mesin yang sudah tidak berfungsi memberi dampak buruk dalam menentukan jumlah bensin yang diterima pelanggan. Terkadang, Sakura malah menakarnya di gelas takar terlebih dahulu sebelum di masukannya ke tangki bensin. Benar-benar tidak praktis dan tidak cepat. Maka bisa disimpulkan bahwa tempat ini tidak layak untuk beroperasi.

"Setiap kali kau datang kemari, apa hanya itu saja yang ingin kau katakan? Kalau pom ini ditutup, lantas aku kerja dimana? Kau selalu bisa dengan mudah mengatakan 'ya, ditempat lain.' Tapi dimana? Selama ini aku hidup dari pom. Itu saja masih dengan utang sana sini. Bagaimana jika aku memulai semuanya dari awal dengan gaji yang tidak masuk akal?" Ujar gadis tomboy itu dengan raut wajah memelas dan mulut cemberut. Ia sudah merasa bahwa pom bensin 'K-Oil's' ini bagian dari hidupnya. Selama ini ia meraih rejeki dari sana. Dan apabila ia keluar dari tempat itu, dimana ia akan bekerja?

"Kita tidak bisa memaksakan kehendak lagi, baby. Semakin hari, uang ayahku semakin menipis. Dan kontraknya pada bangunan ini pun sudah habis. Ia tidak berniat untuk memperpanjangnya, karena ya kau tahu lah. Terlebih lagi, banyak konsumen yang komplain terhadap kurang akuratnya mesin kita. Otomatis, izin usaha juga tidak dikeluarkan lagi oleh pemerintah. Mengenai pekerjaanmu, ya, aku hanya bisa membantumu dengan ini." Kakashi melemparkan selembar kertas yang berisikan lapangan pekerjaan yang bisa Sakura lamar.

Dengan langkah gontai, Sakura mengambil tas ransel serta kotak makannya dari dalam lemari, kemudian melempar kuncinya pada Kakashi yang terlihat kaget dengan tindakannya ini. Gadis itu mengeratkan tali sepatu sneakernya dan beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Baiklah. Terimakasih atas semuanya!" Teriak Sakura seraya berjalan keluar dari tempat itu dan melambaikan tangannya kearah bosnya.

"Bagaimana dengan gajimu?!" Balas Kakashi dengan teriakan yang tak kalah kerasnya. "Kirim saja ke kost-an ku! Dah!" Langkah gadis berambut pink itu semakin menjauh dari tangkapan mata Kakashi. Mau bagaimana lagi? Sebuah usaha yang sudah bangkrut jika tetap dipertahankan tanpa perubahan berakhir sia-sia.

.

.

.

.

Kita beralih ke jantung kota Konoha yang begitu elit. Dimana terdapat sebuah bangunan mewah yang berdiri kokoh dengan penjagaan super ketat di sepanjang bangunannya. Apalagi setelah kerusuhan yang nyaris menghantam tempat ini. Rumah ini memang tidak pantas disebut rumah biasa karena kemegahannya. Maklum saja, ini adalah rumah salah satu pengusaha terkaya di Konoha, The Hyuuga.

Memasuki ruang tamu yang didominasi oleh warna emas, tampaklah seorang perempuan cantik yang sedang mengelus bulu anjing jenis mini pom kesayangannya.

"Nona Hinata, sudah saatnya Anda makan siang. Setelah itu, ada jadwal latihan piano di ruang tengah. Oh ya, saya hampir lupa. Nanti malam akan ada acara makan malam di Uchiha Mansion" Kata Shizune, yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah asisten pribadinya. Ia berjalan menghampiri Hinata dengan kertas-kertas yang menumpuk dipelukannya yang terlihat berhamburan.

Satu hal yang harus kalian ketahui; Hinata tidak suka pergi ke Uchiha Mansion.

"Shizune-san, a-aku bisa minta tolong padamu agar Akamaru diberi makan juga? Dia sepertinya lapar." Ujar Hinata seraya bermain-main dengan Akamaru yang menjilat-jilat tangannya atau lebih tepatnya mengalihkan pembicaraan sang asisten. Ini adalah hari Sabtu. Dan Hinata sangat ingin menghabiskan waktunya dengan Akamaru. Ayolah, masa tidak ada kata libur setelah lima hari beraktivitas penuh?

"Tapi, baru saja ia diberi makan." Namun bisa dilihat dari kenyataannya bahwa sepertinya Akamaru terus mengendus-ngendus pada sang pemilik untuk meminta sesuatu. Keluarga Hyuuga sudah muak dengan kecintaan Hinata dengan anjing yang satu ini. Ia bahkan sering membuang-buang waktunya dengan bermain bersama Akamaru. Maka dari itu, mereka sedang mencari cara untuk membunuh nyawa anjing tak berdosa itu.

"Hinata, ayah sudah bilang berhenti bermain dengan anjing nakal itu. Apa kau tidak mengerti? Seharusnya putri orang kaya sepertimu tidak membuang-buang waktu seperti ini. Kau harus belajar, belajar dan belajar agar sebagai penerus The Hyuuga kau bisa lebih memajukan perusahaan kita. Nanti malam, jangan coba-coba untuk kabur lagi. Sepuluh kali kau mencoba kabur, maka sepuluh kali juga kau masih harus ke Uchiha mansion." yang dinasehati mulai meneteskan air mata. Gadis berambut indigo itu memang bernyali kecil dan lemah. Ia kemudian beranjak dari sofa empuk yang ia duduki dan dengan berat hati menyerahkan Akamaru pada Shizune.

"Guk guk" Tangis Akamaru yang dapat diartikan bahwa ia tidak mau dipisahkan oleh gadis itu. Hinata pun berjalan dengan dikawal dua pengawalnya yang berbadan besar dan gahar; Kakuzu dan Kisame.

.

.

.

Sakura berjalan menelusuri gang kecil yang hanya diterangi oleh beberapa lampu jalan yang menyala redup. Maklum saja, hari sudah mulai sore dan matahari mulai terbenam. Langkahnya terhenti saat melihat siluet dua orang yang sedang melakukan baku hantam. Ia berlari menuju tempat kejadian dengan begitu tergesa-gesa setelah mendengar suara teriakan yang familiar di telinganya.

"Gaara! Hentikan, Gaara! Sudah jangan pukuli dia lagi!" Suara seorang wanita paruh baya yang menyingkir ke bahu jalan terdengar semakin dekat oleh Sakura. Sakura dapat pastikan 99% bahwa pemilik suara itu adalah nenek Chiyo, yang punya kost-kostan. Dan Gaara, adalah cucu kesayangannya. Laki-laki berambut merah itu besar dengan Chiyo karena kedua orangtuanya telah tiada akibat kecelakaan beruntun sejak ia berumur tiga tahun. Pantas saja ia sangat marah pada seorang pria yang barusan menabrak sang nenek tercinta.

"Sudah ku bilang..."

Duagh!

"Aku t-tidak..."

Duagh!

"Sengaja..."

Duagh! Bantah pria itu diikuti oleh pukulan-pukulan yang dihantarkan Gaara.

"CUKUP! APA KALIAN GILA, HAH?!" Suara gadis itu begitu membahana, membuat Gaara tercengang.

.

.

.

"Nomor yang Anda panggil, untuk sementara tidak dapat dihubungi." Mikoto menutup teleponnya dengan perasaan tidak tenang. Kemana perginya Sasuke? Sampai saat ini mengapa ia tak kunjung pulang? Apa ia sudah lupa dengan acara makan malam bersama keluarga Hyuuga?

Sang suami, Fugaku Uchiha, terlihat tenang dengan secangkir teh ocha ditengah sejuknya angin sore yang sepoi-sepoi. Ia sama sekali tidak panik mendengar posisi putranya yang kini entah dimana.

.

.

.

Sebuah mobil limosin yang berisikan lima individu didalamnya melintasi jalan tol ame-iwa. Mereka berpakaian begitu formal dengan sedikit riasan tipis di wajah, tak terkecuali laki-laki.

Seorang gadis bermata pearl sedang meratapi nasibnya dengan melihat ke arah segumpalan awan yang sempurna dari kaca mobil. Bertemu untuk ketiga kalinya dengan keluarga Uchiha adalah hal yang sangat amat menyebalkan. Bagaimana tidak? Pertama, Hinata masih bersekolah namun dilamar oleh seorang pria mapan yang siap membina rumah tangga yakni anak bungsu Uchiha. Kedua, ini sudah kali ketiganya ia berkunjung ke rumah Uchiha untuk makan malam bersama. Dan ketiga, ia tidak menyukai Sasuke. Heran sekali, padahal pria keren itu kan dipuja banyak wanita. Mungkin mata Hinata sedikit bermasalah. Entah mengapa firasat buruk selalu menghantuinya setiap mendengar kata-kata Uchiha. Tapi apapun masalahnya, sang ayah tidak mengerti dan tidak akan pernah mengerti. Yan ia pikirkan adalah kehidupan Hinata dan perusahaannya kelak. Dengan bersama Sasuke, ia yakin Hinata dapat hidup enak.

Ya, nasib Hinata sungguh malang. Ia merasa kehidupannya bukan miliknya lagi, melainkan milik ayahnya. Ia selalu mematuhi Hiashi Hyuuga. Bahkan dengan cara menjodohkannya atau lebih tepat diasumsi Hinata menjualnya pada Uchiha. Tapi Hinata selalu berhasil kabur dengan berbagai cara. Apa hari ini ia akan kabur lagi? Atau patuh?

Limosin itu berhenti disebuah lobby megah Uchiha mansion. Kakuzu dan Kisame sudah siap siaga di depan pintu keluar Hinata untuk segera mengawalnya. Ugh, betapa tidak enaknya hidup dikekang sana sini. Gadis malang itu harus bisa melarikan diri untuk ketiga kalinya dari tempat ini. Ia harus. Sebelum semuanya terlambat. Tapi bagaimana?

.

.

.

Sakura membopong nenek Chiyo memasuki kost-kostan diikuti Gaara yang membopong seorang pria bermata onyx yang tadi ia pukuli. Darah segar sedikit keluar dari sudut-sudut bibirnya akibat tonjokan.

Sesampainya di rumah, Sakura mengambil sebotol obat merah dan kapas. Beruntung nenek Chiyo tidak terluka, maka obat itu hanya ditujukan pada si tersangka. Gaara mengambil segelas air gula untuk neneknya.

"Aku minta maaf. Auch! Sakit sekali" rintih pria itu saat Sakura mengobati luka di pipinya.

"Sudahlah, Gaara memang selalu heboh. Padahal kau tidak sengaja." Dari omongan gadis tomboy ini, sepertinya ia memihak si tersangka.

"Apa maksudmu, bodoh?! Kau tahu, nenek bisa celaka jika ia seperti itu!" Bantah Gaara penuh emosi. Dengan tangan mengepal seakan-akan ingin menonjok Sakura. Untung saja nenek Chiyo sigap menghalang langkahnya.

"Tapi kenyataannya, tidak kan? Lagipula, dia sudah bilang tidak sengaja. Kau mengerti bahasa manusia kan?" Gaara hanya melotot kearah Sakura kemudian membuang mukanya. Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya lalu berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengganti air kompresan.

'Oh tidak. Aku yakin keluarga Hyuuga sudah menungguku.' Batin pria itu.  
"Aku harus pulang sekarang. Terimakasih atas pengobatannya." Pria itu kemudian melangkah menuju pintu keluar.

"Hey, tunggu! Mana mungkin kau menyetir dengan keadaan luka seperti ini?" Mereka berdua bertatapan selama lima detik. "Biar aku saja yang menyetir. Memangnya tujuanmu kemana?" Tanya Sakura seraya memegang lengan tangan pria itu agar langkahnya terhenti.

.

.

.

"Ah, Hyuuga-san akhirnya kalian datang juga. Kami sudah menunggu kalian dari tadi. Aduh, Hinata-chan cantik sekali. Ku harap dia tidak kabur lagi ya hari ini." Ujar Mikoto dengan tangan yang menjabat tangan Hiashi.

"Ya, tadi kami sedikit telat, karena Hinata berdan-dan sedikit lama. Hahaha, kabur lagi ya tinggal kesini lagi. Bukan begitu, Hinata? " Tatapan maut dilontarkan pada gadis pemalu itu. Ia hanya mengangguk pasrah, seperti biasanya. Patuh kepada ayah.

"Demi ketemu calon suami pasti harus cantik dong." Ledek Fugaku yang kini merangkul pundak sahabat baiknya itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku tidak melihat Sasuke. Kemana dia? Tidak biasanya. Biasanya dia sangat antusias menyambut kami, hahaha. Bukan begitu Mikoto?" Hiashi mengernyitkan alisnya dan menatap kedua pasangan Uchiha itu.

"E-eh, d-d-dia.." Mikoto tergagap seketika.

"Tenang saja, dia baru pulang dari meeting. Mungkin agak telat karena biasalah macet. Mari kita naik ke atas." Fugaku mencairkan suasana panik itu dengan sukses. Ia mempersilahkan keluarga Hyuuga naik ke atas melalui tangga yang meliuk begitu indah.

.

.

.

"Sake?"

"Siap!"

"Appertizer?"

"Siap!"

"Main Course?"

"Tidak perlu diragukan! Hahahay!"

Keadaan ini yang terjadi pada dapur Uchiha mansion. Para waiter sedang memeriksa kelengkapan peralatan serta makanan yang akan disajikan.

"Hoy Naruto! Mengapa kau bercermin terus, hah?! Bukankah seharusnya kau ikut memeriksa?!" Seru seorang perempuan bercepol dua, Ten-ten, kepala chef Uchiha group.

"Penampilan itu mencerminkan pribadi seseorang, Ten-ten chan! Aku harus terlihat menarik di depan mereka agar aku dipromosikan!" Yang mendengar hanya sweatdrop. Naruto memang pemuda yang ceria, berani, dan urat malunya sudah putus. Perempuan yang melihatnya selalu kesal dengan tindakan percaya diri dan hiper nya itu. Motto hidupnya adalah dattebayo!

.

.

.

"Jadi, namamu Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura sembari mengemudikan setir.

"Hn. Nanti sampai depan kau tinggal belok ke kiri dan kita sampai. Jangan melewati lobby utama karena aku sudah telat." Jawab Sasuke singkat padat dan jelas.

"Apa? Kita mau ke hotel ya? Ada lobby segala." Kata sakura tidak suka. Ia benci kemewahan. Karena kemewahan bertolak belakang dengan kehidupannya saat ini. Jika ia kelak jadi orang kaya, ia akan menjadi orang kaya yang ramah dan relawan. Ya, imajinasi liarnya mulai tampak.

"Itu rumahku." Mata Sakura terbelalak sementara. Ia merasa ada seorang dewa penyelamat yang datang disaat kesusahannya. Mengapa ia tidak melamar pekerjaan pada pria kaya ini saja?

"Oi Sasuke-san, apa ada lowongan pekerjaan di rumahmu?" Tanya Sakura dengan nada yang menurutnya ramah seolah-olah menunjukan sikap baiknya.

"Sepertinya tidak ada." Jawab Sasuke singkat dan mengena di hati. Mulutnya sangat berbisa. Bisa disimpulkan begitu. Sungguh susah mencari boss seperti Kakashi jaman sekarang, pikir gadis itu.

"Oh begitu." Balas Sakura dengan nada cuek. Pria disebelahnya ini benar-benar menyebalkan. Tapi juga tampan. Ah, menurutnya kecuekan Sasuke dinilainya keren. Ya, selama ini cowok-cowok pada umumnya senang menggoda gadis yang sudah jelas-jelas tomboy seperti Sakura. Namun, laki-laki ini berbeda. Ia terlihat cuek, dingin, tidak banyak berbicara. Dan tanpa disadari oleh Sakura, dirinya terlihat tertawa kecil yang direspon oleh tatapan stoic dari Sasuke. 'Apa dia gila' batin Sasuke.

.

.

.

Hinata POV

Aku harus mencari cara agar bisa keluar dari jeratan dua makhluk besar ini. Bagaimanapun, ini adalah cara ampuh untukku kabur dari sini. Walaupun sudah dua kali aku berhasil kabur dari mereka, tapi aku yakin penjagaan mereka kini jauh lebih ketat. Ah, ada seorang waiter! Kebetulan ada ide yang terlintas di benakku.

End of Hinata POV

"K-kakuzu san, Kisame-san, a-apa aku boleh melihat lukisan cantik y-yang dibawa waiter itu? A-aku ingin sekali melihatnya dari dekat. Boleh y-ya?" Tanya Hinata dengan takut-takut dan gemetar.

Kakuzu menyenggol Kisame. Kisame menyikut Kakuzu. Dan terjadilah senggol-senggolan diantara keduanya.

"Bagaimana ini?"

"Kurasa kali ini aman. Disitu kan ada waiter. Jadi kalaupun ia mencoba kabur, pastilah ada yang bisa menangkapnya."

"Kau yakin?" Tanya Kisame.

"100%" cengir Kakuzu.

Mereka beralih ke arah Hinata yang sedang asyik bersweatdrop ria dibuatnya.

"Ehm, baiklah. Tapi ingat, main di dekat situ saja ya." Entah mengapa, gadis mungil itu merasa seperti anak SD yang dijaga oleh ibunya dengan perlakuan mereka terhadapnya. Kisame dan Kakuzu memang baik. Lebih tepatnya bodoh.

"Wah cantik s-sekali lukisannya." Ujar gadis yang mengenakan dress mini berwarna putih pada waiter berambut kuning jabrik dengan basa basi.

"Ahahay! Ya, cantik seperti dirimu, nona!" Semburat merah terlihat menyelimuti pipi mulus Hinata. Dari kejauhan Kisame dan Kakuzu masih menatapnya datar.

Kruyuuukk~ suara perut Kakuzu mulai tidak dapat dikompromi. Bahkan tetangga sebelah rumah pun bisa mendengarnya.

"Kakak, aku lapar.." Kakuzu memang memanggil Kisame dengan sebutan kakak agar terlihat lebih muda. Padahal kenyataannya tidak. Terus? Kisame harus bilang 'sudah makan dulu sana, ada mi sedap kari ayam spesial.'

"Huh, ya sudah aku saja yang menjaga disini." Kata Kisame dengan mata yang masih fokus pada Hinata. Ia bahkan tidak sadar bahwa tempat ia berpijak sangat menganggu lalu lalang para waiter.

Duagh!

"Aduh! Hey jangan berdiri di tengah jalan!" Kata seorang waiter pada Kisame.

Prang! Gelas yang dibawa oleh seorang waitress terlihat pecah karena menabrak tubuh besar manusia biru itu. Kakuzu jangan ditanya. Ia sedang menyantap sebuah nasi bungkus yang ia bawa di bawah tangga exit.

Hinata memanfaatkan momen ini dengan sebaik mungkin. Ia langsung menarik lengan Naruto yang tengah naik keatas kursi untuk menggantungkan frame lukisan di dinding.

Brak! Lukisan itu jatuh seiring dengan ketidak seimbangan Naruto yang ditarik gadis berambut indigo itu.

"C-cepat ikut aku!" Bisik Hinata.

"Hey nona! Hey!" Teriak Naruto kencang.

"Gawat! Hinata-chan kabur lagi! Cepat kejar bodoh!" Para pengawal The Hyuuga langsung berhamburan mengejar yang dikawal.

.

.

.

Sakura dan Sasuke masih terdiam di dalam mobil. Mereka sudah tiba di depan gerbang Uchiha mansion. Dan gawatnya lagi, Sasuke tertangkap basah oleh Tobi, si penjaga rempong yang sangat comel.

"Lurus, tancap gas. Cepat jangan lihat-lihat, baka!" Omel Sasuke pada Sakura yang memandang rumahnya penuh kagum dengan tancapan gas pada mobil yang pelan.

"Dei-senpai, bukannya itu Uchiha-sama?" Tanya Tobi dengan teropong yang ia gunakan untuk melihat siapa orang yang ada di dalam mobil itu.

"Tobi jangan ganggu. Arrgghh! Kebobolan gol!" Si penjaga berambut kuning malah asyik menonton bola. Bahkan ia lupa jabatannya sebagai penjaga keamanan Uchiha Mansion.

"Dei-senpai, siapa perempuan berambut pink disebelah Uchiha-sama? Apa Hina-chan sudah mengecat rambutnya?" Kembali lagi Tobi bertanya. Sudah dua kali, untuk ketiga kalinya dapat dipastikan tobi dapat piring cantik.

"Tobi, satu kali lagi kalau kau berbicara, jangan salahkan aku jika tangan ini melayang."

"Ternyata benar itu bukan Hina-"

Bletak! Sebuah tonjokan mendarat di topeng Tobi (?)

"Oi Juugo, Kidomaru! Cepat kejar mobil itu. Mungkin Sasuke-sama sudah lupa yang mana pintu masuk ke rumahnya sendiri." Ini lucu. Mana mungkin orang sepintar Sasuke melupakan pintu masuk ke rumahnya sendiri?

.

.

.

"Hey nona kita mau kemana? Waduh, bisa gawat kalau ketahuan aku membawa pergi calon istri tuan muda Sasuke! Hey!" Naruto mencoba melepaskan tarikan tangan Hinata.

"K-kumohon, a-aku tidak mau dijodohkan d-dengannya! Jangan sebut-sebut namanya lagi!" Gadis itu terlihat meneteskan beberapa bulir air mata di pipinya.

"Itu dia mereka! Kakuzu! Berhentilah makan!" Tunjuk Kisame pada dua insan manusia yang terus menerus berlari itu.

"Omnomnomnom..." Masih sempat-sempatnya ya Kakuzu ngunyah.

"A-ayo lari!" Tarik Hinata lagi.

"Nona, hey! Wah, habis ini pasti aku dipromosikan! Ihihiy, naik pangkat-naik pangkat!" Loncat Naruto kegirangan. Disaat-saat seperti ini, pemuda blonde itu masih memikirkan promosi? Ada juga ia dipecat karena membawa pergi Hinata.

.

.

.

"Sial kita dikejar. Bisa gawat ini. Sebaiknya kau keluar sekarang Sakura. Sebelum mereka menangkap basah kita." Pria itu terlihat stress dengan caranya mengacak-ngacak rambut emonya. Ia lalu mengambil alih setir dan menggeser tangan Sakura dengan cekatan.

"Apa maksudmu? Sebentar lagi kan kita sampai. Lagipula menangkap basah apa? Oh, kau kira aku terpesona dengan ketampananmu? Iya? Gitu?" Salah tangkap. Dua kata untuk Sakura. Walau memang tidak bisa dipungkiri dalam hatinya bahwa Sasuke itu keren banget. Setir itu kembali di rebut oleh gadis bermata emerald.

Yang dianggap keren malah panik. Bagaimana kalau para penjaga itu melihatnya dengan Sakura lalu melaporkannya pada si Hyuuga? Bisa batal kawin. Tapi dengan begitu, pasti Hinata bakal senang. Selama ini yang ia inginkan adalah bebas dari lamaran Sasuke yang sudah berulang kali dilontarkan padanya. Poor Sasu...

"Damn it. Bisa-bisa ada tuduhan tidak benar kalau begini. Sakura cepat turun! Ini mobilku!" Ancam Sasuke yang ditanggapi orang disebelahnya dengan menjulurkan lidahnya. Mobil sedan itu sudah bergerak kesana kemari tak beraturan. Beruntung jalanan sepi, padahal itu jalan dua arah.

"Tidak! Se-Se-Sebelum, sebelum apa ya? Ah! Sebelum kau memberiku pekerjaan!" Disaat-saat seperti ini ia masih mencari kesempatan? Sakura, Sakura.

"Kau mengancamku, hah?!" Sasuke kembali mengambil alih setir secara paksa dengan kedua tangannya, membuat mobil itu tidak terkendali.

"Menurutmu?! Oh tidak!" Jawab gadis itu menantang dengan alis dikernyitkan.

CKIIIITTTT! Mobil sedan itu berhenti mendadak.

"Waaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

TBC

**Chingu datang dengan fic baru yang aneh bin gaje. Yup, gara-gara stress banjir di depan rumah sepaha. Otomatis gak bisa kemana-mana + terjebak di lantai dua dengan sebuah laptop, jadi pengen nulis aja bawaannya. Padahal fic yang lain masih terlantar *hahahah*. Readers pada kebanjiran gak? Aku harap banjir cepat surut segera sehingga kita bisa beraktivitas normal lagi! *amin* Sekalian mampir ya ke fic Chingu yang lain; The Sozokuzin, Castaway ama SUFFER *khusus 17+* Apa pantas dilanjutkan? Review review review! Silent reader ataupun engga yuk mari di review. Kalau suka, tolong di follow. Lebih menyenangkan hati Author kalo difave! Makasih!**


	2. Chapter 2

**SWITCH!**

**Author: Chingu-Chunga**

**Main Cast: Sakura Hinata Naruto Sasuke**

**Warning: OOC, AU, Gaje, Miss Typo, EYD, dan kenistaan lainnya.**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

Chapter 2

The Beginning

Sebelumnya di Switch:

_" "Sial kita dikejar. Bisa gawat ini. Sebaiknya kau keluar sekarang Sakura. Sebelum mereka menangkap basah kita." Pria itu terlihat stress dengan caranya mengacak-ngacak rambut emonya. Ia lalu mengambil alih setir dan menggeser tangan Sakura dengan cekatan._

"Apa maksudmu? Sebentar lagi kan kita sampai. Lagipula menangkap basah apa? Oh, kau kira aku terpesona dengan ketampananmu? Iya? Gitu?" Salah tangkap. Dua kata untuk Sakura. Walau memang tidak bisa dipungkiri dalam hatinya bahwa Sasuke itu keren banget. Setir itu kembali di rebut oleh gadis bermata emerald.

Yang dianggap keren malah panik. Bagaimana kalau para penjaga itu melihatnya dengan Sakura lalu melaporkannya pada si Hyuuga? Bisa batal kawin. Tapi dengan begitu, pasti Hinata bakal senang. Selama ini yang ia inginkan adalah bebas dari lamaran Sasuke yang sudah berulang kali dilontarkan padanya. Poor Sasu...

"Damn it. Bisa-bisa ada tuduhan tidak benar kalau begini. Sakura cepat turun! Ini mobilku!" Ancam Sasuke yang ditanggapi orang disebelahnya dengan menjulurkan lidahnya. Mobil sedan itu sudah bergerak kesana kemari tak beraturan. Beruntung jalanan sepi, padahal itu jalan dua arah.

"Tidak! Se-Se-Sebelum, sebelum apa ya? Ah! Sebelum kau memberiku pekerjaan!" Disaat-saat seperti ini ia masih mencari kesempatan? Sakura, Sakura.

"Kau mengancamku, hah?!" Sasuke kembali mengambil alih setir secara paksa dengan kedua tangannya, membuat mobil itu tidak terkendali.

"Menurutmu?! Oh tidak!" Jawab gadis itu menantang dengan alis dikernyitkan.

CKIIIITTTT! Mobil sedan itu berhenti mendadak.

"Waaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" "  


Duagh! Nyaris saja mobil sedan itu menabrak dua orang dihadapannya.

Sasuke dan Sakura segera keluar dari mobil untuk memastikan siapa yang mereka tabrak. Rupanya, itu Naruto dan Hinata!

"Hime! Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Ujar Sasuke yang berjongkok kemudian mengulurkan tangannya pada Hinata. Sakura hanya memandang mereka dengan tatapan 'oh mereka kenal toh, syukurlah jadi gak perlu ganti rugi'.

Kakuzu, Kisame, Deidara, Tobi dan kawan-kawan mengepung daerah itu. Tobi dengan girangnya menjambak-jambak rambut Deidara sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah Sakura.

"Tuh kan benar, Dei-senpai! Itu bukan Hina-chan!" Yang dijambak langsung naik pitam. Kalau makhluk bertopeng ini bukan partner kerjanya, pastilah dia sudah habis bis bis.

"Naruto?! Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bukannya-" tanya Sasuke heran pada waiter mansionnya tersebut. Belum selesai ngomong, pembicaraannya sudah dipotong oleh Naruto. Sopan banget.

"Ah, jangan salah paham tuan! Aku disini juga karena nona ini yang menarikku! Hahahay! Eh, eh, tuan, tuan, tangannya lembut banget loh!" Bisa ditebak kan gimana perasaan pria berambut raven ini, sangat amat rapuh. Dapat dilihat dari mukanya yang semakin terlihat madesu.

"Wah, wah... Yang ini siapa, tuan? Selingkuhannya ya? Perkenalkan, aku Naruto Uzumaki.. Waiter Uchiha Mansion.." Pria bermata aquamarine itu menjulurkan tangannya pada Sakura dan dibalas sang gadis dengan jabatan tangan yang keras. Biasalah tomboy. Ditambah lagi Naruto memang nyablak kalau berbicara. Seperti tidak ada tenggorokan. Hinata terlihat kaget mendengar gadis dihadapannya ini adalah selingkuhan Sasuke.

"Arrrgghhh! Kau ini gadis apa monster sih?! Gak ada kalem-kalemnya sama sekali.. Huh.." Sakura hanya menanggapi Naruto dengan tatapan tidak suka. Eitss, hati-hati loh. Benci sama cinta jaraknya kan tipis.

"Aku bukan slingkuhannya, baka! Kalau begitu, aku pulang ya Sasuke-kun." Pamit Sakura seraya melempar kunci mobil Sasuke pada si empunya.

"Hey, tidak mungkin kan kau pulang sendiri? Naruto kau antar dia ke jalan Sarutobi pakai mobilku." Perintah Sasuke yang diiyakan dengan hormat oleh Naruto. Kok jadi ribet begini sih? Sasuke diantar Sakura pake mobilnya yang akhirnya Naruto pakai untuk mengantar Sakura kembali pulang.

"Tidak perlu!" Bentak Sakura menggema sampai-sampai Kisame dan Kakuzu kulit wajahnya melar. Ia pun lalu berlari sekuat tenaga.

"Baiklah serahkan saja padaku!" Naruto kemudian menyalakan mesin itu dan mengejar Sakura yang asyik berlari-lari ria (?)

"Hinata ayo kita masuk."Kata calon suaminya sambil menarik lengannya.

"A-aku bisa jalan sendiri." Tangan gadis berambut indigo itu berhasil lepas dari cengkraman pria itu. Yah, kalau kayak di sinetron-sinetron langsung deh muka Sasuke yang tadinya madesu jadi madesu stadium dua.

Kisame dan Kakuzu yang melihat adegan ini malah ketawa. Et dah. Menari-nari diatas penderitaan orang. Tapi kebayang gak sih Kakuzu sama Kisame menari-nari diatas badan Sasuke? Hahaha.

"Hahaha, Sasuke-sama ditolak sama Hinata-chan. Hahaha."

"Ganteng-ganteng enggak laku ya. Masih mending kakak bisa dekat sama Deidara senpai." Satu lagi orang yang tidak memiliki tenggorokan selain Tobi dan Naruto.

"Maksudnya apa ngomong begitu?" Deathglare dilontarkan pada pria bercadar itu. Tebak apa yang Kakuzu lakukan; jalan mundur sambil garuk-garuk kepala

.

.

.

Mikoto, Fugaku dan Hiashi sedikit terlonjak hatinya melihat putra-putri mereka yang masuk dari pintu utama mansion berdua. Sungguh hari ini memang berbeda dari hari-hari yang sebelumnya. Hinata kabur, Sasuke telat, terus apa lagi? Hiashi tidur? Ada-ada saja.

"Ah, akhirnya yang ditunggu-tunggu datang juga..." Senyum Mikoto yang mengembang lebar menjadi sedikit redup setelah melihat beberapa bercak kecoklatan dari dress mini Hinata. Selain itu, mengapa putranya sedari tadi menunduk? Apa ada yang disembunyikan?

"Sasuke, Hinata, kalian kenapa?" Tanya Fugaku heran. Ia kemudian mengangkat wajah Sasuke dan foila!

"Kami-sama! Siapa yang melakukan ini padamu nak?" Semuanya kaget. Bahkan ikan mas yang dipiara di akuarium lobby bersembunyi dibalik batu koral setelah melihatnya.

"Aku tidak kenapa-kenapa kok! Aduh!" Sebuah jitakan dihantarkan Fugaku pada anaknya.

"Kau habis tawuran sama siapa, Sasuke?! Jawab nak! Jawabbb!" Pemirsa tidak bisa menduga kan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? saking syoknya Hiashi Hyuuga sampai terkapar. Untung saja Kisame dan Kakuzu sudah siaga dibelakangnya dengan sebuah tandu. Akhirnya ia dibopong ke kamar.

.

.

.

"Nona, sampai kapan mau lari? Gak capek?" Laki-laki berambut seperti durian itu membuka kaca mobilnya secara otomatis dan melajukan mobilnya dengan santai agar mengimbangi kecepatan berlari Sakura. Ia bahkan dengan gembira bersiul-siul merdu.

"Arghhh! Ku bilang aku tidak perlu diantar! Sana pulang!" Jawab Sakura kesal. Pria ini sangat hyper. Hyper kuadrat lebih tepatnya. Disuruh pulang malah ketawa.

"Hahaha, semakin nona menyuruh saya pulang, saya jadi semakin betah berlama-lama disini mengejar nona. Ngomong-ngomong, ceritain dong gimana awalnya bisa jadi selingkuhan tuan Sasuke. Saya penasaran nih." Ejek Naruto sambil terus mengimbangi gerak mobilnya dengan Sakura.

"Hosh, hosh, hosh.." Gadis itu akhirnya berhenti berlari juga. Ia berhenti sejenak untuk mengatur napasnya. "Memang kenapa kalau aku selingkuhannya?! Masalah untukmu?!" Sakura berjalan mendekati Naruto dan mengangkat kerah kemejanya dengan brutal.

"Wogh, wogh.. Ampun nona.. Santai.. Haha, benar kan? setahuku banyak gadis yang sengaja dekat dengan tuan Sasuke demi hartanya. Begitu pula dengan kau bukan, nona?" Bagaimana jika kalian di posisi Sakura saat ini? Pasti emosi kan dituduh seperti itu? Makhluk vertebrata didepannya ini semakin jadi jika dicueki. Gadis barbar itu melepaskan cengkramannya pada kerah Naruto.

"Hidupku bebas. Tapi utang sana sini. Meski begitu, aku tidak semurah yang kau pikirkan, bocah tengil." Setelah menasehati Naruto, ia kembali berlari. Kali ini kecepatannya lebih cepat dari yang tadi.

"Apa hubugannya?"

.

.

.

"Ayah, hiks, hiks.." Hinata menangis kencang dipinggir ranjang Uchiha mansion. Sasuke hanya menepuk punggungnya untuk menenangkannya.

"Jangan menangis lagi, sayang. Cup cup cup." Tenang, itu bukan suara Sasuke kok. Itu suara TV yang menyala. Kalau itu suara Sasuke mah horor banget.

"H-hi-hinata.." Ah, akhirnya sadar juga.

"Ayah!" Gadis itu terbangun dari tangisannya.

"S-sasuke.." Hiashi melihat kearah manusia disebelah putrinya.

"Yes paman," Jawab Sasuke dengan masih membelai punggung Hinata. Udah Sas modusnya!

"Ka-kalian akan menikah kan?" Hinata cemberut, Sasuke tersenyum. Kisame dan Kakuzu bengong.

"Oh, iya sebelum lupa! Tadi Tuan besar memberiku ini untuk diberikan pada Tuan besar Uchiha." Ujar Kisame seraya menyerahkan sepucuk kertas pada Sasuke. Isinya adalah sebuah kontrak perjodohan dengan tanda tangan Hinata.

_Flashback On_

"Hinata, ayah boleh minta tanda tanganmu disini?" Kata Hiashi dengan tangan yang menunjuk ke pojok bawah sebuah kertas

"U-untuk apa? Kenapa tidak diatas saja?" Siapapun yang disuruh menandatangani kertas itu akan bertanya demikian.

"Ayah ingin mengoleksi tanda tangan orang-orang. Kalau dibawah kan keren." Jawabannya tidak seperti yang diharapkan Hinata. Ia menyodorkan sebuah pulpen pada putrinya.

"O-Oh, b-baiklah." Siapa yang tahu kalau dibalik semua ini ada udang dibalik bakwan?

Flashback off

"Bagaimana mungkin?! Jadi kau menyetujuinya?!" Raut kebahagiaan nampak begitu jelas di wajah Sasuke. Saking senangnya ia bahkan menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Hiashi yang masih tergolek lemas karena kejadian tadi. Sedangkan Hinata, ia pasrah. Masih berusaha tegar, tapi... Tidak perlu ditahan,Hina. Jika ingin menangis keluarkan saja.

"Ayah m-mohon Hinata.." Merasa iba melihat putrinya yang merasa tidak nyaman, sang ayah mempererat genggaman tangannya. Gadis lembut itu hanya mengangguk pasrah. Apa sih yang tidak ia lakukan demi ayah tercinta?

"Terimakasih. Aku berjanji akan menjaga putri Anda dengan baik calon ayah mertua."

.

.

.

"Membela orang kaya biar bisa dapat uang. Modus sekali kau, Sakura." Kata seorang gadis berambut kuning yang baru saja keluar dari diner sebelah kost-kostannya.

"Habis ini apa? Tidur dengan orang kaya?" Tambahnya lagi. Sakura hendak menampar gadis itu tapi Naruto yang tidak diduga datang dan menghalangnya. Karena geram, Sakura pun membuka pintu kost-annya dan membantingnya sedikit kencang.

Gaara si cucu pemilik kost, turut keluar untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

"Ada apa sih ribut-ribut? Naruto?! Apa itu kau?" Tanya Gaara sedikit kaget.

"Kami-sama! Gaara! Akhirnya kita ditemukan disini! Hahaha, apa kabar dirimu?" Dan perbincangan mereka berlangsung dalam jangka waktu cukup lama.

.

.

.

"Akamaru, seandainya aku lahir sebagai gadis yang bebas. Yang tinggal dengan keluarga sederhana. Tidak dikawal kemana-mana. Dan terutama tidak dijodohkan." Ujar Hinata seraya mengelus-ngelus anjing mini pomnya yang sedang berada disamping ranjangnya saat ini.

.

.

.

"Ibu, aku kangen ibu. Kenapa ibu pergi meninggalkanku? Sampai saat ini saja aku masih berpikir aku ini anak siapa. Dicaci namun tak dibela seorangpun. Hidupku susah bu. Seandainya aku bisa hidup enak, banyak uang, aku pasti tidak akan menderita seperti ini." Sakura menitihkan beberapa tetes air mata pada bingkai foto sang ibu.

Ia kemudian teringat akan kertas yang diberikan Kakashi padanya. Sakura mengelap air matanya asal, lalu melihat list pekerjaan yang ada disana.

"Asisten pribadi di The Hyuuga?"

.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah telah menyelimuti bumi Konoha. Burung-burung berkicau merdu, awan menari-nari dan matahari mulai menampakan sinarnya.

Sesosok gadis cantik berambut indigo sedang memakai sepatu sneaker pinknya dan bersiap untuk berangkat sekolah. Saat ia melangkah keluar dari pintu utama rumahnya, pemandangan tidak asing tertangkap oleh matanya.

"Hinata-sama, Anda sudah siap?" Tanya Kakuzu dengan sebuah tas ransel dipunggungnya yang berwarna pink. Jangan salah paham. Itu bukan tas Kakuzu, melainkan tas Hinata. Bahkan tas saja pengawalnya yang bawa. Maklum, karena tas tersebut berat jadi tidak baik jika ia yang menjinjing. Nanti postur tubuhnya jadi bungkuk.

"T-tunggu dulu. Aku tidak melihat Shizune-san akhir-akhir ini. Kemana dia?"

"Oh ya, aku hampir lupa memberitahumu." Lupa adalah alasan yang paling sering dilontarkan Kakuzu dan kakaknya.

"Shizune-san cuti untuk sementara waktu. Karena dirinya akan dilamar Genma-san." Hati Hinata kini berseri-seri. Dengan begini, tidak akan ada orang yang akan menyuruhnya ini itu.

.

.

.

"Nomor 15 A. Dimana ya? Seharusnya sih bangunan super besar ini. Tapi, apa iya?" Sakura berjalan mendekati pos security depan bangunan tersebut.

"Permisi, apa benar ini The Hyuuga?" Tanya gadis yang kini sudah berpakaian rapi itu pada salah seorang satpam berbadan besar dihadapannya.  
"Memang kenapa? Apa maumu?" Ih galak amat. Ditanyain baik-baik malah jutek gitu. Lagi PMS ya?

"Aku mau melamar pekerjaan disini." Jawab Sakura to the point.

"Sebaiknya Anda keluar sekarang. Tidak ada pekerjaan untuk Anda." Jleb. Nancep banget.

"Hey, memang kau siapa menghakimi orang seperti itu! Kau cuma security tempat ini kan? Jadi kau tidak berhak memutuskan hal ini!" Satu hal yang harus kalian ketahui, Sakura orang yang cepat terpancing emosinya dan mudah menyerah. Lantas saja ia langsung mengangkat kakinya dari tempat itu dengan jijik.

Ditengah perjalanannya, secara gesit sebuah mobil semi jeep melintas kencang sehingga air yang berada dipermukaan jalan tersembur ke baju formalnya.

"Hey! Kalau menyetir lihat-lihat dong!" Sakura pikir mobil itu terus berjalan tanpa mempedulikan perasaannya saat ini. Tapi ternyata...

Seorang pemuda tampan nan keren keluar dari mobilnya dengan rambut yang terlihat acak-acakan dan seragam sekolahnya yang tidak rapi. Namun, hal itu sama sekali tidak mengurangi kegantengannya.

"Hey, maaf.. Aku tadi sedikit mengantuk.." Ujar pria berambut merah itu seraya menyapu noda kecoklatan di bahu Sakura akibat kelalaiannya.

"Tidak apa-apa kok." Jawab Sakura singkat. Ia kemudian melanjutkan perjalanannya lagi meninggalkan orang itu.

Seringai muncul dari pemuda yang ditinggalkannya. Laki-laki itu lalu mengejarnya dan menghentikan langkahnya.

"Hey, karena aku sudah membuat bajumu kotor, bagaimana kalau aku mengantarmu ke tempat tujuanmu? Aku tidak menerima penolakan.." Oh My God! Charming banget pria ini. Beda banget sama Sasuke yang cuek, nyebelin, kejam. Wanita mana juga yang nolak sih?  
.

.

.  
"Naruto, ceritakan semuanya dari awal kenapa kau bisa bersama Hinata kemarin?" Tanya pria bermata onyx dengan tegas.

"Aku kan sudah bilang, dia yang dekat-dekat denganku! Aku sih mau-mau ajalah kalau didekati perempuan cantik! Hahahay! Tapi kalau kau mempromosikan ku, aku jamin aku tidak akan mendekatinya lagi. Swear." Kata Naruto santai. Ibarat pepatah, sambil menyelam minum air. Sambil kerja dapat bonus. Dengan perasaan terpaksa, Sasuke menulis sebuah catatan dan memberikannya pada Naruto beserta tanda tangannya. Itu adalah sebuah cek dengan keterangan jabatannya telah naik menjadi asisten pribadi! Yahooo!

"Tenang saja. Aku tidak mungkin memakan tuanku sendiri. Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana dengan gadis berambut pink selingkuhanmu, tuan?" Ujar pria ceria itu dengan tangan menopang wajahnya.

"Aku tidak tahu dan aku tidak mau tahu." Jawabnya singkat.

"Baiklah. Tapi sepertinya dia menarik. Hehehe, makasih atas ini!" Ujar Naruto sembari mencium-cium cek dan jabatan yang baru yang ia sandang sekarang. Itu bukanlah masalah besar buat Uchiha Sasuke. Selama tidak ada orang yang mendekati Hinata, tidak masalah mengeluarkan uang berapapun.

.

.

.

"Kisame-san, b-bisakah kita berhenti makan siang dulu di tempat biasa? Aku sedikit lapar." Ujar gadis cantik yang sedang mengetik ponsel smartphone nya.

"Siap!" Pasti pada nanya dimana Kakuzu. Dia lagi nemenin papa Hiashi kencan. Eits. Tapi jangan kasih tahu Hinata ya. Soalnya, dia pasti bakal marah kalau tahu.

.

.

.

'Ah, sudah jam pulang sekolah. Tenang deh' batin Sasori.

"Apa kau lapar? Sebaiknya kita makan siang dulu karena ini sudah petang." Ujar pria berambut merah itu.

"Eh?! Baiklah." Siapa juga yang mau menolak makan siang di restoran dengan cowok tampan?

Mereka akhirnya memarkirkan mobil di depan restoran bergaya italia itu. Mata Sasori sedikit terbelalak melihat seseorang yang sepertinya ia kenal. 'Bukannya itu Kisame?' Sasori tahu semua orang yang ada di lingkungan sekolahnya. Dari murid, guru, sampai supir pun tidak ada yang ia lewati.

"Ayo turun. Tadi katanya lapar." Bingo. Kenapa sudah sampai restoran malah sengaja berlama-lama di mobil? Ada apa nih?

"Maaf nona kursinya penuh. Anda bisa duduk dan tunggu sebentar. Nanti saya panggil." Waitress mempersilahkan Hinata duduk di kursi tunggu sementara ia memeriksa persediaan tempat.

"E-eh baiklah." Gadis itu mengangguk.

Kling!

"Selamat datang di Baratie! Untuk berapa orang?" sapa seorang waiter perempuan pada Sasori dan Sakura.

"Sasori-kun?" Hinata kenal dengan orang ini. Ya iyalah, siapa yang tidak kenal dengan Sasori si tukang bolos?

"Hai. Hinata. Chan." Kepergok disebuah restoran dengan pakaian seragam yang sama. Tapi bedanya yang satu hadir di sekolah, sementara yang satu lagi...

"Mengapa tadi tidak datang ke s-sekolah?" Kalau ia tidak bersama Sakura saat ini, pasti ia sudah menghindar dari Hinata. Maklum, Hinata kan termasuk anggota osis KHS. Kalau dilaporin ke guru BK gimana? Sakura langsung menatap Sasori keheranan.

"Ano, tadi..." Masih mau ngeles lagi.

"Oh, jadi kau bolos?" Tanya Sakura langsung. Diterjang dua cewek cantik disebuah restoran italia. Dari perut lapar jadi sudah tidak napsu lagi.

"Ada 1 meja untuk 3 orang. Apa kalian mau gabung?" Kata sang waiter yang dibalas dengan dua anggukan dan satu gelengan kepala. Mereka pun berjalan memasuki restoran itu.

.

.

.

"Siang tuan, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Sapa seorang waiter cantik pada dua tamu yang baru datang.

"Ayayayay! Meja untuk dua orang, cantik!" Naruto memang tidak bisa melihat cewek sedikitpun. Kambing dibedakin juga ngejar, mungkin.

"Naruto bisakah kau bersikap biasa? Kita sedang ditempat umum, baka." Dan karena Sasuke yang kini berada disampingnya, pastilah asumsi publik mengatakan bahwa mereka sama. Masa iya Sasuke berjalan meninggalkan Naruto sambil bilang 'Siapa ya? Gak kenal tuh orang.'  
.

.

.  
"Jadi kalian sekelas?" Sakura membuka pembicaraan kembali. Hinata dan Sasori saling menatap dan mengangguk.

"B-bukankah kau gadis yang kemarin bersama Uchiha-san?" Tanya Hinata.

"Iya. Itu aku." Jawab Sakura sedikit ogah-ogahan.

"Perkenalkan. A-aku Hinata Hyuuga. Dan kau?" Gadis berambut indigo itu mengulurkan tangannya yang disambut dengan baik oleh Sakura.

"Tunggu. Apa kau dari The Hyuuga yang besar itu?" Mendengar kata Hyuuga, harapan besar kini ditunggu Sakura.

"Iya. Aku anak dari pemiliknya. M-memang kenapa?" Hinata sudah biasa dengan pertanyaan seperti itu. Memang begitulah nasib orang kaya, selalu populer.

"Aku Sakura Haruno. Dan aku ingin melamar pekerjaan sebagai asisten pribadi ditempatmu siang tadi. Tapi, ada pria bertubuh besar yang menghalangiku. Dia menyebalkan sekali! Rasanya aku mau memukulnya, dicincang lalu digoreng dengan tepung." Sasori sweatdrop. Ia tidak menyangka gadis cantik yang ia pungut tadi di jalan ternyata tomboy begini. Padahal Sasori kan sukanya wanita lembut, cantik, pemalu. Loh kok malah mirip Hinata? Tapi dia juga enggak suka sama Hinata. Karena dia sering melaporkannya pada guru BK. Coba Hinata enggak kayak gitu.

"Hehehe, kau lucu juga Sakura-san. Aku sangat senang dan setuju apabila kau menjadi asisten pribadiku. Tapi k-kau harus bertemu ayahku dulu. Eh tapi apa kau yakin Uchiha-san tidak marah?" Hinata masih mengira bahwa Sakura dan Sasuke memiliki hubungan khusus.

"Benarkah?! Tidak lah! Aku bukan siapa-siapanya, Hinata-chan. Kau tidak perlu cemburu buta." Sama sekali tidak ada nada kecemburuan yang terlontar dari bibir Hinata. Ia malah senang sekali jika gosip itu benar. Halo ladies, ada yang dicuekin dari tadi. Sasori seperti tembok beton diantara dua wanita cantik ini.

.

.

.

"Naruto, nanti dulu. Orang ini sudah reserve duluan." Ujar Sasuke yang mendapatkan death glare dari pelanggan yang sudah memesan tempat itu terlebih dahulu.

"Aku sudah lapar!" Teriak pria berambut ala duren itu membahana.

"Diamlah. Hey, bukannya itu Hinata dan Sakura? Sedang apa mereka bersama dengan pria berambut merah itu?"

"Tidakkkkk! Ini bahaya! Ini bahaya! Bagaimana kalau selingkuhanmu dan calon istrimu ternyata mengetahui kebenarannya?! Sasuke-san ini gawat! Atau jangan-jangan mereka berdua selingkuh darimu!? Waaaaa! Hukum karmanya kena kepadamu deh!" Kata pria bermata aquamarine itu heboh. Tapi benar juga, siapa tahu mereka membicarakan Sasuke gara-gara kejadian kemarin.

"Kebenaran apa? Aku dan Sakura tidak ada apa-apa. Lagipula mereka terlihat bercanda gurau dengan laki-laki beruntung itu. Dan lihat, seragamnya sama dengan Hinata. Apa dia pacarnya yang sering disebut-sebut Hinata ya?"  
Sasuke jadi teringat sesuatu.

_Flashback On_

Kejadian ini berlangsung kira-kira 1 bulan yang lalu di mobil saat Sasuke mengantar Hinata pulang dari suatu tempat.

"Kau sudah punya pacar?" Tanya Sasuke sembari menyetir.

"S-sudah." Jawab Hinata gugup.

"Di sekolah?"

"I-iya." Jawab Hinata gugup untuk kedua kalinya.

"Sayang aja atau sayang banget sama pacarnya?"

"..."

Flashback off.

"Bagaimana kalau kita hampiri mereka saja? Hey gadis berambut pink!" Yang merasa berambut pink menoleh. Soalnya, dalam restoran itu hanya ada satu orang berambut pink.

Sasori sengaja memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk kabur. Pria ini memang banyak akal. Ia menekan tombol pengaturan, profil, lalu ke nada dering. Ia sengaja menekannya hingga handphone nya berbunyi.

"Halo, ya, ibu? Apa?! Nenek masuk rumah sakit? Apa benar ibu?! Nenek yang merawatku dari kecil dengan penuh cinta dan kasih sayang sekarang sedang berada di rumah sakit?! Aku akan kesana bu, sekarang juga!" Ia berdiri lalu lari keluar. Akting Sasori sukses. Bahkan dua perempuan yang berada didekatnya tercengang dibuatnya karena kaget. Semua berlangsung dalam lima menit. Batang hidung Sasori pun entah dimana saat ini.

"Hey." Kepergian Sasori digantikan oleh kedatangan dua orang yang tidak asing.

"Hmm, Hinata-chan apa aku harus ke rumahmu sekarang? Bagaimana dengan billnya?" Ucap Sakura basa-basi agar mereka juga dapat kabur seperti Sasori.

"T-tentu saja. A-aku juga sudah telat. Ayo kita pulang. Kurasa Sasori-kun sudah membayarnya. Lihat saja struknya sudah dikembalikan. Sampai jumpa Uchiha-san dan waiternya." Hinata melambaikan tangannya pendek pada mereka.

"Aku sudah naik pang- hmmphh hmmpph" pria berambut emo itu dengan cepat membungkam mulut Naruto. Sayangnya, kedua perempuan itu sudah melarikan diri. Poor NaruSasu...

.

.

.

"Jadi, kira-kira kapan kau akan melamar anakku, Hiashi-sama?" Orochimaru adalah calon ayah mertua dari Hiashi. Setelah anaknya dijodohkan dengan seorang Uchiha, ia juga menjodohkan dirinya pada Mei Terumi, anak dari Orochimaru, seorang paranormal kondang di Konoha.

"Pasti. Secepatnya. Aku harus mengenalkannya pada Hinata dulu. Mereka harus melakukan pendekatan dan ya jika Hinata setuju maka kita akan menikah, Mei." Ujar Hiashi serius dengan mata berbinar-binar. Sebenarnya tidak terlalu serius, melainkan gugup. Perempuan secantik dan seseksi Mei kan idaman lelaki manapun.

"Aku jamin Hinata akan menyetujuinya. Bukan begitu ayah?" Tangan Mei dengan nakal bergelayut memeluk lengan pria setengah baya itu.

"Hmm.." Orochimaru hanya menyeringai melihat Hiashi yang kini terserang nosebleed.

TBC

**Terimakasih yang sudah meng-review fic ini. Arigato arigato arigato. Gimana dengan yang kedua? Terlalu lucu? Atau gak lucu? Yang jelas, pada kesempatan kali ini Chingu mau ngasih tau bahwa genrenya diganti jadi Humor... Tapi enggak mengurangi friendship dan romancenya... Jadi maaf kalau nista banget setiap dialog ada lelucon.. Chingu disini cuman pengen ngehibur readers dengan tulisan Chingu.. Syukur-syukur pada demen dan fave.. Kayaknya untuk selanjutnya, Chingu mau eksplor lebih dalam ke Fantasy deh.. *Alahhh, terus aja publish fic baru*.. Gak tapi ini beneran mau belajar nulis genre Fantasy..**

**Oh ya, banyak yang nanya mengenai pairing.. Aku gak mau banyak ngomong mengenai ini.. Jujur aku sih gak memihak pairing manapun.. Jadi ya, yang pantas aja sama ceritanya.. Tapi belum kelihatan nih disini.. Bahkan ceritanya juga baru kelihatan di chapter depan.. Ini bakalan jadi multi chapter, so Chingu harap kalian gak bosen.. Maka dari itu, Chingu berusaha untuk membuat yang lebih baru lagi setiap chapternya..**

**Hmm, apalagi ya.. Untuk fic yang lain juga Chingu akan update secepatnya.. Belum nemu referensi baru lagi untuk genre selain humor nih.. Makanya pada review dong di fic Chingu yang lain juga.. Chingu selalu membuka hati pada PM atau yang mau ngenal Chingu juga monggo.. *padahal ga ada* T.T**

**Oke, last big thanks to: Para Guest, aster-bunny-bee, machachabi, Tpapb, Ryucena Sapphire, Roraitori & Melody Valentine. Yang review dapet pahala deh :P**

**Mind to RnR again? Fave and follow will make the author happy :) THANKYOU!**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**!**

idu

jhjnn


	3. Chapter 3

**S-WITCH!**

**Author: Chingu-Chunga**

**Main Cast: Sakura Hinata Naruto Sasuke**

**Warning: OOC, AU, Gaje, Miss Typo, EYD Tidak Beraturan, dan kenistaan lainnya.**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

.

.

.

.

Chapter Three

oHoHow Could This Be?

Sebelumnya di S-Witch:

""_Jadi, kira-kira kapan kau akan melamar anakku, Hiashi-sama?" Orochimaru adalah calon ayah mertua dari Hiashi. Setelah anaknya dijodohkan dengan seorang Uchiha, ia juga menjodohkan dirinya pada Mei Terumi, anak dari Orochimaru, seorang paranormal kondang di Konoha._

"Pasti. Secepatnya. Aku harus mengenalkannya pada Hinata dulu. Mereka harus melakukan pendekatan dan ya jika Hinata setuju maka kita akan menikah, Mei." Ujar Hiashi serius dengan mata berbinar-binar. Sebenarnya tidak terlalu serius, melainkan gugup. Perempuan secantik dan seseksi Mei kan idaman lelaki manapun.

"Aku jamin Hinata akan menyetujuinya. Bukan begitu ayah?" Tangan Mei dengan nakal bergelayut memeluk lengan pria setengah baya itu.

"Hmm.." Orochimaru hanya menyeringai melihat Hiashi yang kini terserang nosebleed."

Hinata masuk dengan menggandeng tangan Sakura. Ia kebetulan melihat sang ayah tengah berada di lobby bersama dua orang asing lainnya.

"Ayah, a-aku sudah menemukan pengganti yang pas untuk Shizune-san!" Ujar Hinata seraya melirik kearah Sakura yang sangat gugup. Gimana tidak gugup? Didepannya ini adalah salah seorang pengusaha terkaya di Konoha! Tapi bukannya menggubris pernyataan sang anak, Hiashi malah mengenalkan seseorang pada Hinata.

"Ah, Hinata kebetulan sekali. Ada seseorang yang ingin ayah kenalkan padamu. Dia calon mama barumu, Mei. Dan Mei, ini putriku Hinata." Perkenalan singkat terjadi diantara keduanya. Dari awal, tatapan tidak suka sudah Hinata keluarkan. Pertama, Mei terus bergelayut manja pada Hiashi. Kedua, ia tidak menginginkan ibu baru selain ibunya. Ketiga, Mei berpakaian tak kalah hebohnya dengan wanita klub.

"Hai, cantik. Senang berkenalan denganmu." Hinata dengan cepat melepaskan jabatan tangan yang mereka lakukan. Ia lalu beralih menatap Hiashi dan bertanya kepadanya.

"A-ayah, kau akan menikah lagi?" Gadis itu terus menahan air mata yang kapanpun akan jatuh dari mata pearl indahnya.

"Hehehe, begitulah. Semoga kalian berdua bisa akrab ya layaknya ibu dan anak asli. Oh ya, ini kakek Orochimaru. Kakek ini pintar loh melihat orang." Disebelah Hiashi, ada seorang pria paruh baya yang kurang lebih berbeda usia lima tahun darinya. Pakaiannya serba hitam dengan cincin-cincin berbentuk tengkorak di jari jemarinya. Matanya enggak kalah sama emo-emo jaman sekarang. Tinggal narsis depan kamera denga tangan di mulut jadi deh.

"Hn, lemah." Sungguh sambutan yang cetar membahana badai. Belum apa-apa saja orang ini bisa mengetahui sifat Hinata tanpa mengenalnya lebih dalam. Namanya juga paranormal. Kondang lagi.

"Sakura-san, ayo kita naik." Tanpa menghiraukan orang-orang aneh disekitarnya, ia mengajak Sakura naik. Sakura permisi kepada mereka dan mengikuti Hinata menaiki tangga yang meliuk cantik.

.

.

.

Mereka berdua menyusuri lounge The Hyuuga yang terlihat sangat eksklusif dengan dominasi warna emas di sudut-sudut ruangan. Ada juga terlihat beberapa piagam saat mereka melewati tangga yang menuju kearah kamar Hinata. Siapapun yang baru pertama kali kesini pasti bisa tersesat jika tidak didampingi.

"Jadi ini kamarku? Waw. Besar sekali." Sakura terlihat berputar-putar untuk melihat sekeliling kamar tersebut. Hati-hati pusing. Hahaha.

"Kalau kau butuh apa-apa kau tinggal tekan tombol ini. Maaf ya kalau masih berantakan. Soalnya, Shizune-san belum merapikannya. Aku akan panggil waiter untuk membersihkannya." Gadis ayu itu baru saja akan meranjak dari kamar Sakura, tapi gadis tomboy itu tidak henti-hentinya bertanya.

"Ini apa?"

"Oh, itu remote untuk perapian. J-jika kau kedinginan tekan saja tombol On. Maka apinya akan nyala."

"Wow. Keren." Jawab Sakura takjub.

"Oh ya, ini closet bajumu. M-maaf kalau berantakan ya. Hehehe."

.

.

.

Orochimaru dengan Hiashi dan Mei berkeliling kediaman yang mirip istananya ini.

"Hmm, rumahmu besar tapi..." Tampang absurdnya mencerminkan ada sesuatu yang tidak baik disini. Ditambah lagi tangannya yang diangkat keatas seperti Superman siap meluncur.

"Tapi kenapa, yah?" Hiashi menghentikan langkahnya. Mei mulai curiga. Ayahnya pasti akan berkat yang tidak masuk akal.

"Banyak aura negatif." Ucap Orochimaru to the point. Siapa juga yang tidak parno kalau dibilang rumah yang mereka tinggali dihuni yang bukan-bukan. Mei yang sudah sangat gerah akhirnya melepas genggaman tangannya pada Hiashi dan berjalan mendekati sang ayah.

"Ayah, kau ini bicara apa? Kita kan sedang berusaha menggaet hati si Hyuuga tolol itu. Kau tahu kan apa misi kita dari awal? Jangan gagalkan rencana kita untuk menguasai The Hyuuga, deh." Bisiknya kecil.

"Sekali negatif tetap negatif, Mei. Ayah bahkan tidak sudi tinggal di tempat seperti ini meski mewah." Comel adalah satu kata yang pas untuk pria paruh baya ini. Semua yang dikatakannya itu fakta bukan opini. Tapi karena fakta itulah rencana putrinya bisa hancur seketika.

"Apanya yang negatif ayahanda?" Sepertinya ada yang antusias dengan topik ini.

"A-ah, tidak ayahku memang suka ngelantur. Hehehe, ngomong-ngomong masih ingat kan dengan janjimu, sayang?" Perempuan seksi itu kembali menggaet Hiashi hingga ia nosebleed kesekian kalinya.

"Hey, jangan kurang ajar pada ayah! Ini serius!" Wahahaha, Orochimaru emosi karena ilmunya dianggap main-main.

"Pasti. Apapun akan ku berikan jika kau bisa mengambil hati Hinata. Ayah mungkin capek dan butuh istirahat. Kakuzu tolong antar tuan besar menuju kamarnya." Merasa waktu kebersamaannya dengan Mei terganggu, sang calon mertua akhirnya di evakuasi ke tempat yang lebih aman (?)

"Yuk, tuan besar." Ajak pria bercadar itu.

"Hey! Aku masih mau mengatakan kebenaran tentang rumah ini! Lepas!" Ada dua makhluk asing yang tertawa melihat kejadian ini. Mereka terlihat seperti peri bukan hantu.

"Kau dengar itu, Konan?"

"Hn. Dia pikir usahanya akan lancar setelah apa yang dia perbuat pada Yahiko?"

"Kira-kira bagaimana kabar Yahiko ya?"

"Pasti buruk didalam botol."

Sahabat mereka berdua, Yahiko, sudah terlebih dahulu ditangkap oleh Orochimaru karena membuat ulah. Maka dari itu, mereka ingin sekali balas dendam padanya dan membebaskan Yahiko dari botol.

.

.

.

"Sasuke-san, kau terlihat galau. Kenapa sih? Cerita dong."Naruto memijat bahu Sasuke ala kerimbat di salon. Pria tampan itu terlihat memijat pelipisnya pelan.

"Enggak. Masih kepikiran aja sama kejadian di restoran tadi." Jawab Sasuke jujur.

"Tentang selingkuhanmu dan calon istrimu itu?" Sebenarnya tentang Sasori.

"Sudahlah lupakan." Tak lama kemudian, ponsel cdma Naruto berdering dengan nada dering 'Gangnam Style'.

"Halo, eh iya bro! Baiklah nanti aku ke rumahmu deh! Oke. Sampai jumpa 'ttebayo!" Sepertinya laki-laki hyper ini mempunyai hubungan khusus dengan orang diseberang sana.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya si bos penasaran. Naruto hanya nyengir saja membuat si bos makin penasaran.

"Ke rumah sahabatku, kau mau ikut?"

.

.

.

"Hai, Hinata." Terlihat seorang wanita berpakaian agak terbuka bersandar di daun pintu kamar Hinata.

"A-apa yang Anda i-inginkan?"

"Aku hanya ingin berbincang denganmu kok." Jawabnya santai dengan tangan memainkan rambutnya manja.

"S-sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan menyetujuimu menjadi pengganti ibu! T-tidak akan!" Bentak Hinata yang saat ini sudah sangat marah.

"Ahahahahaha, ibumu? Ibumu itu hanya gadis lemah yang mati karena melahirkanmu. Asal kau tahu saja, kau ini pembawa sial dalam kehidupan ayah-"

"Cukup! Seenaknya saja kau bicara seperti itu pada Hinata-chan!" Pembicaraan Mei dengan cekatan dipotong oleh Sakura yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya yang menembus dari kamar Hinata.

"Hmm, kau siapa? Berani-beraninya kau membentakku. Lihat saja ya Hinata. Aku akan tinggal disini dan berkuasa disini. Dan kau gadis berjidat lebar, jangan harap kau dapat bekerja lagi di The Hyuuga. Ahahaha." Ancam perempuan itu yang dianggap anjing menggonggong oleh Sakura. Ia pun akhirnya meninggalkan dua orang yang paling menyebalkan ini.

"Hiks." Rengek Hinata

"Sudahlah, Hinata-chan. Jangan menangis." Gadis berambut pendek itu berusaha menenangkannya dengan menepuk bahunya pelan.

"T-t-tapi aku merasa kehadiranku di dunia mengakibatkan i-ibuku pergi untuk selamanya." Keluh Hinata sedih. Keterlaluan bagi calon ibu tirinya. Belum jadi ibu tiri saja sudah jahat.

"Hey, tidak begitu. Perempuan tadi hanya ingin membuatmu jatuh. Kau harus kuat seperti batu karang yang diterpa ombak!" Kata-kata Sakura seperti pukulan untuk Hinata agar ia tetap tegar.

"A-aku lemah. Hiks. A-aku memang lemah, Sakura-san." Keluhnya lagi.

"Tidak. Sebenarnya kau berani. Kau masih bersyukur memiliki semua kenikmatan ini. Sedangkan aku? Aku tidak punya orangtua. Hidupku sebatang kara. Tinggal di kost-kostan jelek dan selalu diejek orang. Kerja disebuah pom yang bangkrut dan utang sana sini. Tapi aku tetap tegar."  
Kalau dibandingkan memang sama beratnya kehidupan mereka. Bedanya ya dari faktor ekonomi saja.

"Hiks, a-aku lebih memilih hidup seperti Sakura-san daripada seperti ini. A-aku disegani teman-teman sekolahku hanya karena aku anak dari The Hyuuga, a-aku dijodohkan dengan pria mapan yang 5 tahun lebih tua dariku, a-aku dikawal kemana-mana. Mataku tidak berguna jika aku tidak bisa melihat keindahan dunia luar. Hiks." Ya, kita paham bagaimana sulitnya hidup Hinata juga.

"Siapa bilang kau tidak bisa? kau bisa asal kau berani. Percaya omonganku. Ngomong-ngomong, kau mau menemaniku ke kost-kostan untuk mengambil barang sekarang?" Ajak Sakura sambil mengusap air mata di pipi majikannya.

.

.

.

"Makan malam sudah siap. Dimana Hinata, Kisame?" Tanya Hiashi pada makhluk berbadan biru disampingnya. Kemanapun dan kapanpun, Kisame dan Kakuzu harus selalu siaga satu.

"Ah, biar aku saja yang cek ke kamarnya, sayang." Sengaja Mei memanfaatkan momen ini agar Hiashi bisa melihat betapa pedulinya ia pada Hinata.

.

.

.

"Yo, Gaar." Gaara menoleh dan mendapati pemandangan yang membuatnya sedikit terbakar amarah.

"Bukannya kau laki-laki yang nyaris menabrak nenek?! Mau apa kau kemari?!" Pria bermata jade itu kembali menarik kerah jas Sasuke seperti awal pertemuan mereka sebelumnya.

"Wogh,wogh santai.. Kenalin, ini bosku.. Kalian rupanya sudah saling kenal ya.. Ahahahay.." Tatapan maut saling dilontarkan keduanya. Naruto terlihat senang-senang saja, malah ia mendekati nenek Chiyo yang sedang memasak di dapur.

"Kau dan Sakura sama saja ya..Dasar penjilat..." Ucap Gaara kesal.

"Aku pulang." Seru suara perempuan yang familiar terdengar.

"Nah, panjang umur yang dibicarakan datang!" Kata Naruto dengan sebelah tangan memegang kerupuk.

.

.

.

"Hey, gadis lemah! Cepat turun! aku sudah lapar waktunya makan malam. Hey!" Gedor Mei pada pintu kamar gadis yang dianggapnya lemah itu.  
Karena tidak sabar, ia pun membuka pintu itu.

"Sial! berani-beraninya dia kabur lewat jendela." Terlihat jendela terbuka lebar dengan kain yang menjuntai panjang ke bawah.

.

.

.

"Sakura dan Hinata?" Ujar Sasuke heran. Gaara sendiri sedikit memasang tampang kalemnya setelah melihat perempuan cantik disebelah perempuan barbar yang ia kenal.

"E-eh, Uchiha-san." Jawab Hinata seraya menunduk pada calon suaminya.

"Wah mati deh kau Sasuke-san. Hayoloh. Pasti mereka mau melabrak dirimu yang sudah selingkuh." Naruto senang sekali menggoda bosnya. Ada kepuasan tersendiri mungkin yang ia rasakan.

"Jangan GR. Aku kesini mau pamit dengan nenek Chiyo." Sakura segera meninggalkan Hinata dan mengemas barang-barangnya yang berserakan di ruang tamu.

"Maksudmu apa nih?!" Tanya Gaara dengan alis yang mengernyit.

"Aku akan kerja di The Hyuuga sebagai asisten pribadi Hinata-chan." Jawab Sakura dengan senyum mengembang.

"ASISTEN PRIBADI?!" Paduan suara berjalan. Ketiga laki-laki itu pun kaget dibuatnya.

.

.

.

"Gawat sayang! Hinata tidak ada di kamarnya!" Seru Mei dibuat-buat sehingga seolah-olah ia panik. Padahal cuma akting doang. Mau Hinata ditelan bumi juga bodo amat deh.

"A-apa?! Tidak mungkin!" Hiashi terlihat sedikit panik namun tidak sepanik saat melihat wajah Sasuke yang habis ditonjok Gaara.

"Ini pasti ulahnya asisten pribadi kurang ajar itu! Sebaiknya kau bertindak sayang. Asistennya itu berbahaya. Dia bisa saja meracuni otak Hinata agar dia tumbuh menjadi perempuan liar. Kau tidak mau itu terjadi kan?" Liar kok ngomong liar, hahahah.

"Mei. Hey, hey. Sudahlah. Anak itu tidak akan kenapa-kenapa. Justru karena asistennya lah ia bisa jadi berani dan tidak lemah." Orochimaru memang sosok yang baik. Ia bisa membedakan mana yang benar dan mana yang salah dengan instingnya. Bahkan saking baiknya, ia lupa akan rencana Mei untuk menguasai The Hyuuga dan menyingkirkan para Hyuuga.

"Ayah jangan ngelantur!" Mei mulai emosi. Ini sudah dua kali Orochimaru memihak pihak lawan. Satu kali lagi, dapat payung cantik.

"Hahaha, ya sudah. Hal kecil jangan dibesar-besarkan. Biarin sajalah Hinata dan asistennya, Mei. Kalau dia lapar dia juga akan kemari." Kata Hiashi dengan tampang bijaksananya.

"Apa-apaan sih kalian berdua?!" Kayaknya Mei gerah juga sama keduanya. Anak hilang kok gak ada basa-basinya sama sekali? Bilang kek 'Apa?! Kita harus membatalkan acara makan-makan ini dan mencari mereka! Setelah ketemu kita hukum'. Kebaca deh pikiran Mei yang sudah tidak sabar untuk menyiksa Hinata.

Sementara itu, diantara kepanikan yang terjadi, Konan dan Nagato berterbangan di sudut rumah sambil bergosip.

"Ternyata si Hiashi itu punya anak? Dari mana?" Tanya Nagato penasaran.

"Mungkin dari perbuatan gelapnya dengan seorang perempuan." Jawab Konan asal.

"Kau juga semakin ngelantur." Nagato malah sweatdrop.

"Ngelantur ataupun tidak, aku punya ide bagus." Seringaian muncul dibibir Konan. Apakah ide itu?

.

.

.

"Ayo dimakan. Kenapa pada melamun? Tidak suka ya sama lauknya?" Ujar Sakura yang sudah menusukan garpunya pada sebuah tahu. Naruto jangan ditanya, nasinya udah kayak gunung.

"E-eh ini enak sekali kok. Beneran." Hinata jujur kali ini. Tidak pernah ia merasakan makanan seenak ini selama hidupnya. Makanannya steak, pizza, spageti, fried chicken, dkk. Mana pernah makan dengan dua macam sayur? Paling dikit juga lima macam.

"Ya beginilah hidup orang susah. Makan juga cuman tahu tempe. Bedalah sama kalian berdua yang dari keluarga orang kaya." Tambah Sakura sambil mengunyah tempe goreng yang ia pegang.

"Ini enak. Sangat enak. Aku akan meminta Zabuza memasak ini besok." Sasuke suka makanan seperti ini? Kalau dia ngomong sama Zabuza si chef untuk memasak makanan sesimpel ini, pasti Zabuza bilang 'beli aja di warteg.'

"Dasar orang aneh. Tahu sama tempe kok dibilang enak." Gaara dari awal sampai saat ini selalu menunjukan sikap tidak suka pada Sasuke. Ada apa sih, Gar?

"Yaelah, udah-udah makan aja ribut." Imbuh Sakura.

"Eh tadi kita gak kenalan. Namanya siapa?" Ujar Gaara dengan tangan yang tersodor pada Hinata. Gadis itu terlihat tersipu malu dengan semburat merah diwajahnya.

'Kenapa musuhku berambut merah semua?!' Batin Sasuke. Yang dimaksud adalah Sasori dan Gaara.

"A-aku Hinata. Kau s-siapa?" Haduh, kayaknya ada yang kebakaran jenggot karena cemburu nih.

"Gahar namanya. Hahaha." Sambung Sakura yang mendapat jempol dari Sasuke.

"Omnomnom. Bener banget! Gahar! Ahahahay!"

.

.

.

Sakura dan Hinata secara diam-diam menyelinap masuk melalui pintu belakang rumah.

"Kita manjat l-lagi?"

"Iyalah. Kalau lewat depan bisa bahaya."

Sementara itu, di pos depan The Hyuuga...

"Dei-senpai! Tadi Tobi lihat ada cicak besar manjat ke kamar Hinata-chan!"

"Kali ini apalagi TOBI?!" Tanya Deidara geram.

"Ciyusan deh!" Terus Deidara harus koprol sambil bilang miapah?

"Miapah?" Tapi untung tidak pakai koprol melainkan kayang.

"Mioyeng! Nyamm" kok jadi makanan? *sweatdrop berjamaah*

.

.

.

"Fyuh, hampir saja ketahuan-" Sakura membantu Hinata manjat dari dalam kamar.

"Ketahuan siapa?" DEG.

"Tante?" Ujar keduannya bersamaan.

"Kenapa? Kaget saya ada disini? denger ya, mulai hari ini dan seterusnya saya akan tinggal disini. Dan sebentar lagi, kalian juga bakal tahu siapa yang akan disingkirkan dari rumah ini. Ya benar, kau gadis berambut pink pembuat onar. Selama ada dirimu di rumah ini, rencanaku selalu gagal. Aku tahu Hinata tidak mungkin berani menentangku, bukan begitu Hinata?" Baru saja seorang Mei Terumi curhat.

"Diam!" Sakura membungkam mulut wanita itu dengan tangannya yang belum ia cuci bersih setelah makan sambal yang dicocol tempe.

"Hih, berani-beraninya tangan kotor kamu menyentuh muka saya. Cih. Asal kau tahu juga ya Hinata, ayahmu itu tolol banget dan mudah dirayu. Jadi siap-siap saja kekuasaan dari The Hyuuga jatuh ke tanganku." Balas Mei jijik dengan mulut yang memerah akibat kepedesan.

"K-kalau memang harta kami yang Anda incar, a-ambilah sesuka hati Anda. Asal aku minta satu hal. Tolong jangan sakiti ayah." Tambah Hinata yang sepertinya mulai pasrah dibuat sang calon ibu tiri.

"Gitu ya? Hahaha, sayangnya aku tidak akan puas sebelum melihat seorang Hiashi Hyuuga tidur didalam peti. Hahahaha!" Dengan perkataan itu, Mei pun beranjak dari tempat tersebut dengan wajah berseri-seri. Akhirnya ia berhasil membuat Hinata pasrah.

"Hiks. B-bagaimana ini Sakura-san? A-aku tidak sudi ayah menikah dengan tante-tante itu. Aku juga t-tidak mungkin seberani ini tanpa S-sakura-san."

"Tenang saja. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu kok. Sudah sana tidur. Besok kan kau sekolah." Ia pun mengacungkan kelingkingnya sebagai bukti janjinya kepada Hinata.

"T-ta-tapi aku takut.." Rengek gadis berambut indigo itu.

"Ya sudah aku tidur di kamarmu hari ini." Sakura kemudian menarik selimut menutupi badan Hinata. Ia pun ikut terlelap ke alam bawah sadar.

"Hahahaha, Konan, sepertinya kita mendapat mangsa yang pas untuk rencana kita!"

"Hn, Nagato cepat lakukan apa yang harus kau lakukan." Perintah peri berambut biru itu.

"Baiklah." Mereka memancarkan sebuah cahaya pada Hinata dan Sakura yang sudah terlelap karena kelelahan.  
.

.

.  
"Tidakkk!" Seorang pria berambut panjang terbangun dari tidurnya dan berteriak. Lantas saja Kisame dan Kakuzu loncat dibuatnya.

"Demi Jashin, tuan besar Orochimaru, Anda tidak apa-apa?" Bukannya mendekat, mereka malah ketakutan dan saling memeluk tubuh satu sama lain dipojokan.

"Aku harus naik ke kamar mereka." Nah, ngelantur lagi. Sepertinya ada hal buruk yang ia rasakan di lantai atas. Orochimaru bergegas menuju ke tempat itu diikuti dua orang yang masih dalam keadaan setengah sadar dan ketakutan.

"Tuan besar, ini sudah malam.. Hoamm.. Mengapa kita harus kesini.." Ujar Kisame dengan suara yang terdengar seperti orang kumur-kumur.

"Aku merasakan aura negatif disini.." Orochimaru mengarahkan tangannya ke seluruh penjuru lorong, memastikan bahwa ia menangkap sesuatu.

"Itu dia!" Sayangnya, hanya dirinya saja yang bisa melihat apa itu. Kisame dan Kakuzu semakin disergapi ketakutan. Pertama, ini tengah malam. Kedua, orang-orang pasti sudah terlelap. Ketiga, mereka takut.

"Kak, apa tuan besar sudah gila?" Kakuzu terlihat bersembunyi dibalik tubuh Kisame yang besar itu.

"Ngasal saja kau! Bukan gila tapi gak waras!" Yah, sama aja dong. *sweatdrop berjamaah*

"Kakuzu, Kisame! Cepat ambil botol! Aku menangkap seorang peri bersayap putih!" Disini terlihat bahwa Kakuzu dan Kisame tidak nyambung dengan perintah pria itu. Mereka malah menghampirinya dengan penasaran.

"Mana?! Aku mau lihat! Aku mau lihat! Mana lalatnya?" Loh kok lalat? Itu Konan yang terperangkap dalam tangan Órochimaru. Karena tangan pria paruh baya itu terbuka, maka Konan berhasil lolos dari jeratannya. Tapi Orochimaru tidak menyerah melainkan tetap mengejarnya.

"K-ko-kosong?" Orang normal seperti mereka tentu tidak bisa melihatnya.

"Waaaaaaaa!" Teriak Kisame dan Kakuzu seraya kabur.

"Bodoh! Mereka malah kabur! Ahhh sial!"

.

.

.

Pagi hari yang indah, sinar matahari masuk melalui celah-celah kamar. Terlihat Hinata mengucek matanya dan menguap. Aneh sekali. Hinata tidak pernah bangun se-siang ini. Apa lagi hari ini ia sekolah. Jam weker terus berbunyi memintanya untuk dimatikan.

"Hmm, dimana aku?" Tangannya meraih jam itu hingga terjatuh dari meja kecil disamping bednya.

"Eh?! Kenapa aku memakai dress?" Aneh sekali. Apa yang terjadi pada Hinata?

"P-pagi, Hinata-chan.." Sakura juga terlihat menutupi tubuhnya dengan kain panjang. Kenapa sih?

"Sakura-san, mengapa kau menutupi rokmu dengan sarung?" Tanya Hinata heran.

"A-ano, a-aku tidak biasa dengan rok bolong-bolong. Aku k-kedinginan."

"Loh? Bukannya kau sudah biasa memakai pakaian seperti itu?"

"Dan kenapa aku memakai dress sih?" Amnesia. Atau? Kepribadiannya tertukar? Oh tidak. Ini pasti ulah Konan dan Nagato tadi malam. Pantas saja Orochimaru jadi kalut begitu.

Hinata dan Sakura sudah siap untuk ber-aktivitas hari ini setelah membersihkan diri dan berdan-dan sesuai kepribadian mereka. Seorang waiter pun nampak membawakan senampan menu sarapan dari pintu kamar.

"Sarapan untuk Nona Hinata da-" Mulut sang waiter menganga lebar akibat melihat sesuatu yang sangat berbeda dari pagi-pagi sebelumnya.

"Tang"

Prang!

"Kok pingsan?" Tanya mereka berdua bersamaan.

TBC

**Halooo! Chingu is back! Apakabar semuanya? Terimakasih ya karena sudah mau me-review, follow, dan fave fic gaje ini. Apa pada mengerti apa yang sebenernya terjadi pada Sakura dan Hinata? Jadi begini biar saya luruskan... Mereka itu disihir oleh Pain dan Konan si peri licik yang temennya ditangkap sama Orochimaru... Mereka tidak menukar jiwa Hinata dan Sakura, melainkan hanya menukar KEPRIBADIANNYA. Jadi Sakura masih ingat siapa itu Hinata, begitu pula sebaliknya. **

**Terussss... Pasti pada bingung kenapa judulnya diganti.. Jadi begini, Chingu ingin membuat cerita ini berjudul tidak sama dengan yang lain. And Chingu baru tahu pas googling ada cerita Naruto yang judulnya juga sama dengan Chingu. Jadi daripada sama mending Chingu ganti biar aman.**

**Oh ya, pairing .. Aku gak mau ngomong banyak, silahkan dibaca aja sendiri seiring berjalannya chapter.. *PLAKED***

**Oke, Last, Chingu mau ngucapin thanks to: Rin Keitami, Roraitori, Tsuzuka Aita, SHNS, Nisa Piko, lawliet uzumakie, Melody Valentine, Guest dan para Silent Readers yang sudah nyempetin buat mampir ke fic gaje nista ini.**

**So, Mind to RnR again? Fave and Follow will make the author happy **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


End file.
